Pain
by MaskedDude
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for The raven haired boy of the Hyuuga clan, but are his feelings returned? Or will sasuke endure such unbearable pain that It kills him


Disclaimer: I dont own naruto but i wish i did i'm not making any money off of this. Enjoy

Shino: "hey why cant I be in the story?"

Author: "cause I didnt think you wanted to be in it"

Shino:"well I do want to be in it"

Author:" too late now so deal with it. Here's a can of spam"

Shino:" SPAM!!!!!!!!! ok i forgive you for not putting me in the story"

* * *

Crimson eyes followed the raven haired boy in the large white jacket. God how he worshipped those pupiless white eyes. Sasuke was jealous, but he dare not admit it, just like he dare not confess his undying affection for the cold hearted boy.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked in such a quizzical manner.

"Somewhere" replied the raven haired boy in a cold tone

"Somewhere?"

"Yeah so?

"May I join you?

He winked in a way that ignited Sasuke's curiosity and said "maybe"

He was toying with sasuke? It was a very out of character thing to do. Suddenly sasuke caught a whiff of Neji's scent, it was mint and sweet it allured to Sasuke. He wanted to get lost in Neji's sent and never return.

"Sasuke you can be really emo sometimes you know that?"

Shino appears from nowhere

"Ahem I thought I was the only 'emo' in this series? Do I have to kick some fleshy ninja butt?"

A very enraged author appears "Shino you aren't even in this story! So shut up, here have a can of spam."

"SPAM! Spam, spam it comes in a … can. Yummeh!!"

Shino disappears in a puff of smoke

"Now back to the story" author disappears.

"So what it's the style" replied sasuke as he woke up from his scent induced Neji trance.

"Since when do you care about style?"

"Since I fell in love with you?"

Neji's eyes and mouth were open so wide sasuke could fit naruto into them. "You FREAK! You're gay"

The crimson eyes began to water as Sasuke Held back tears. He managed to whimper a single "What?"

"You're a freak, you love men. That's not natural. So never come near me or talk to me again."

Shino appears

"Neji you're so cruel. I'll comfort you Sasuke!"

Author appears again to sort out another Shino incident. "I thought you were off eating spam?"

"I'll hold you, cradle you, rock you and wipe away your… Spam what? Where? Is it Hickory smoked?"

"Here knock yourself out."

"w00t!"

Shino disappears

"But every story I read online said that if I confessed my love for you, you'd admit that you love me too!"

"They were wrong. I hate gay people, ever since Hinata started dating Tenten"

Sasuke's crimson eyes filled to the brim with liquid sadness. After seven months of working up the courage to tell Neji how he felt this happens. He feels so empty now, Neji ripped out his heart and now he cant feel anything. The tears flow over onto his face leaving streaks of pure sadness on his face. He runs off to his apartment so not to pain himself anymore.

Hours later Sasuke is sitting in his bed tearing up his only picture of him and Neji together. Tears staining his shirt and bed sheets. His headband lay discarded on the floor. In his quivering hand he held a kunai. He dragged the edge across his wrist. It stung a sharp and throbbing twinge that ripped him away from himself and destroyed his humanity. Blood as crimson as his eyes Began to flow freely from the wound. He wounded himself more and more till there were several marks on his arm oozing the elixir of life onto his bed.

Oh how good this pain felt compared to that emptiness of when Neji told him that he hated him. Why did Neji hate him? Just because he had an unwavering passion for the raven haired boy? His white eyes soulless pits of wonder and sadness, that long black ponytail so soft and silky to the touch and probably the source of Neji's wondrous scent.

Sasuke cried himself to sleep that night. His dreams filled with terror, Neji's face turned into Orochimaru's then Itachi's they taunted him. He tossed and turned woke up in cold sweats never free from the night terror. Finally he awoke screaming Neji's name, he didn't go back to sleep he just sat at the window watching the coming twilight.

The next morning Sasuke looked at his wrist and saw scabs starting to form. He dressed quickly and covered his wrists.

"Sasuke!" cried the pink haired whore as she approached him.

"What do you want?"

"Just to say hi" she giggled.

"Ugh Sakura I'm tired of this, I'm in love with Neji not you so stop trying."

"What…?"

inner fangirl "cha I knew hew was gay!"

"Sakura I'm gay and in love with Neji Hyuuga is it that hard to understand?"

"No I guess not but I always hoped you were in love with me."

Shino appears with a bug in his nose

"Sakura get over it he's gay and unless you get some kind of surgery forget it."

Sakura just points and gawks.

"What do I have mustard on my chin?"

Silence.

"Author just make her tall me what's wrong already!"

"Un no let me have a little more fun."

Suddenly all of the rookie nine appear and laugh at Shino.

"Ok now can I know?"

"You have a bug in your nose."

"Oh god," he rips the bug from his nose, "Jerry I can pick my own nose."

"Here's some spam for your trouble."

"S…P…A…M what's that spell spam! YaY!

Shino disappears

Sasuke walks off towards the woods ignoring Sakura's pleads to go with her to meet Kakashi sensei. He wanted to be alone, to try and understand everything that's happened to him, and why Neji hated him. Also he wanted to complain about for getting his hopes up about coming out to Neji.

Sitting high in a tree Sasuke writes Neji's name on the bark in blood. Suddenly the silver haired jonin appeared above Sasuke. They stood in silence, except for the dripping of blood from his trembling hand.

"Sakura told me."

"Did she now?"

"She didn't have to."

"Why not?"

"Sharingan"

It was true he had noticed his Sharingan going active whenever he thought about Neji. In fact his swirling crimson eyes were active at this very moment. He silently observed the masked jonin; a flash of silver caught his eye. The Jonin was wearing a platinum band on his ring finger.

"Iruka?"

"No Gai."

"Gai?!"

"People may think I like Iruka but ever since Obito passed away I've had my eye on Gai."

"Why?"

"I think it's the haircut."


End file.
